


Hades

by Illuminahsti



Series: Miamiverse [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gangsters, Gen, M/M, Miami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades hadn't always been his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading the Miami multiverse, and then I started thinking about Hades... and here we are. One of the big questions about Hades is if he's just using Jake to get what he wants or if he's genuinely falling for him (of course he's falling for him). So while I was writing I realized that Hades has always wanted Jake, he just may see some unintended bonuses in getting close to him.

Hades hadn’t always been his name. In fact, if you wanted to be really technical about it, Hades still wasn’t his name. He hadn’t changed it legally. Still, no one here knew what the name on his birth certificate was, and Hades liked it better that way.  
He had moved here for a fresh start, and that had included a new name. It had come with new everything else, too. He changed his style and the car he drove and the work he did. If you left all the material pieces behind, could you leave the memories of when you were someone else, too?  
Sometimes, he could almost convince himself that it was working. He liked working at Hotwire, and he was very good at it. No one at Hotwire asked too many questions. The ID he had hastily procured, the one that had a name that was neither Hades or the name he had been born with, was good enough to get him hired. He picked up his paycheck twice a month and didn’t look too closely at the things going on in back rooms, and they never so much as asked what he was doing with his weekends.  
The work was good too. Hades liked being a DJ for two reasons.  
The first was that it was easy. All he needed was a list of music that was popular that week, and then he only needed to pay attention. He could count beats and swap out records without ever breaking a sweat. Music was all some kind of math, anyway. He just had to line up tempos as he cycled through songs so carefully that no one noticed that the song had changed.  
The second was the noise. Hotwire had the volume up high at all times, so high that you could barely talk to the person next to you. When the music was that loud, the bass would rip through Hades like a second heartbeat, one more powerful and more steady than his own. It kept his mind on the club only. There was no room for memories to creep into his mind when bass and shrieking guitar occupied every spare crevice of his brain.  
His life had been simple for a long time. He went to work, he played his music, and he tried not to think too much. He didn’t make friends with the other men that he worked with, not out of disdain but out of disinterest. He had his own apartment, his own entertainment, and his own secrets.  
He would have told anyone who asked him that he liked things the way they were. He refused to consider that he wanted anything else out of life.  
All of that was before Jake Savage had walked into his life. Jake Savage had a swagger and an attitude that made Hades avoid him carefully, the first few times he saw him in Hotwire.  
But then he started watching him, watching the way he moved, the way he smiled and laughed at people. He was genuine. He was a little bit wild and he dressed like a fetish model, but Hades thought even that might have been the real Jake Savage. Hades liked people who were genuine. Maybe it was because he told so many lies himself.   
He had already decided to romance Jake when he found out who he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades could never really tell if Jake liked him. Some days, it seemed to Hades that Jake would fuck anyone who asked – not because Jake had no self-respect, but because it never occurred to Jake that he could say no. Jake talked fast and he could play hard to get, but he never actually shut anyone down. He only teased.  
Hades had seen heard him being fellated by Cameron Samson, the night they had met. Of all disgusting, low life, scum in the world, Jake had said yes to that one. That told Hades that Jake was either playing a game of his own, or that Jake couldn’t stand up for himself in the ways that actually mattered. It might have been both.

Some nights, after bars closed and just before the sun broke the horizon, Hades thought something entirely different. He thought that Jake might never have fucked anyone the way he fucked Hades. It wasn’t while they were fucking – Hades was too busy thinking about skin and crimson hair and soft whines to think about Jake’s psyche in those moments. It was after, when Jake would light up a cigarette and trace designs over Hades body, up and down his arms, across his collar bone, around and around his scar, so close but never touching, never asking. In those fleeting moments when Jake looked at him sideways through long, dark lashes, Hades felt very special.  
Those were the only times that Hades permitted himself to feel that fleeting lightness. In daylight, he was too busy hating himself, hating his scars, hating his past. In the dark, with Jake, he felt loved. 

Hades started to live for Jake’s smiles. The sleepy, dangerous one sent a thrill down his spine, although he learned quickly that it didn’t mean anyone around them was in danger, only Jake himself. Jake’s destruction was only ever directed inward, and the smile dared the rest of the world to try to destroy him too.  
The wide grin that showed teeth that came right before a laugh squeezed Hades’ heart, because there was no way that smile could be faked. In those moments, Jake was happy, and a happy Jake was like a fire that warmed everyone around him.  
It was the soft smile when they were alone together that relaxed every knot in Hades’ body. It was a part of the sideways look that made Hades feel both safe and special, a look that the castigating part of him despised and every other part of him craved. 

Jake was like a spark to the smoldering, bitter sulfur that was Hades’ inner mind. His smiles melted away every icy wall that Hades had. Now he was raw, and burning up to keep feeling the way Jake made him feel.  
Jake liked anything that gave him a rush of adrenaline, so he didn’t seem to mind the reckless way that Hades tried to eat him up. Even when Hades grabbed for him more often than was decent, watched him closely every minute that he was in Hotwire, left lasting marks on Jake’s skin, Jake didn’t protest. He just smiled that lazy sideways smile that dared the world to *just try it* and slid his hands down Hades’ pants.  
Hades had enough self-destruction in himself, and he loved the way Jake pushed him towards the edge of imprudence. It was a rush that satisfied his own suicidal tendencies and broke the monotony of him own vicious thoughts. They pushed each other towards the edge of precipice, desperate and wild. They were going to crash and burn, and they were going to love every minute of it.


End file.
